her homemade meal
by doseofdream
Summary: Everyday Juvia stopped by Gray's apartment to drop off her home made meal, but she didn't expect that his neighbor also noticed her in a different way. [modern au][ft belongs to mashima][navia]


As Natsu walked down the hall in front of his room, he saw Juvia sitting with some homemade bento in front of his neighbor's room.

He knew right away that she must've been waiting for hours to see Gray. She looked so tired and somewhat factitious.

"Juvia, I don't think Gray will be home anytime sooner. He had to work overtime today," Natsu said as he was unlocking his front door.

Juvia turned her face to see Natsu before she got off the floor. "Yeah, Juvia thinks so. It's the end of the month so Gray-sama must be very busy." She then coughed softly as she asked weakly, "Natsu-san, do you mind to give this bento to Gray-sama when you see him?"

"Sure, that's fine. Juvia, you're okay? Can I give you a ride home?" Natsu asked, concerned.

Juvia tried to give him reassuring smile, but she wasn't able to pull it off, judging by his deepening frown.

"Juvia is fine. Juvia is just tired— We're understaffed today, so Juvia had to pull 14 hours at work. Then Juvia went home right away to cook fresh bento for Gray-sama, and Juvia was rushing to get here, but seemed Gray-sama is working way harder than Juvia."

Juvia was trying to explain in explicit way that she could go home on her own and that she didn't want to trouble Natsu. But Natsu was being pushier than normal, he ignored all of her explicit hints and insisted to give her a ride home.

Eventually Juvia gave in, and let Natsu gave her a ride.

Natsu was glad that he followed his instinct because Juvia started to fall asleep. Didn't want wake her up, Natsu just lifted Juvia out of her seat once he reached her apartment. As he did so, a moan escaped her lips. He couldn't help, but feeling the smooth softness of her body. Gray must have been an idiot to reject a beautiful woman like her, he thought.

After Natsu unlocked and opened the door, he carried her into her room. He was shocked to see plenty of Gray's plushies with different sizes. Natsu's mouth opened wide; this woman must have been crazily in love with Gray!

He then gently placed her on her bed. He looked down at her, examined her sleeping face, and he smiled warmly. She looked beautiful in her sleep, with no makeup on, not even a smile on her face, nothing.

He had just begun to notice her recently as he always saw her waiting in front of Gray's apartment with homemade meal. Most of the time when she got the chance to meet Gray, it was only very short. She just convinced him to eat the food that she cooked, and Gray always said no at the beginning. But after kept begging him to accept the meal, he finally gave in and accepted the meal.

She was undeniably attractive and persistent. She knew what she wanted, and she didn't give up despite being rejected plenty of times. She didn't play any game, and that's what Natsu admired about her.

When he realized that he looked at her face longer than he should, he got up slowly and left her apartment. His mouth curled into a smile when he remembered how Juvia slept like a sleeping beauty—so serene, with perfectly shaped lips.

##

As Natsu walked down to his apartment, he saw Gray was about to step into his apartment.

"Gray!" Natsu called out to his name and Gray turned to see Natsu.

"Juvia stopped by earlier. She wanted you to have this bento," Natsu said, handed Gray his bento.

Gray sighed softly. "You can have it, Natsu. I already ate."

"You can warm it up for tomorrow."

"No, I have ordered some catering for the whole month, so I am good. You can have it Natsu, otherwise I will have to waste the food."

Natsu arched his brow. "But Juvia has worked hard for it. She wants you to have it."

Gray rolled his eyes. "I am sorry, Natsu. I am dead tired. I don't want to argue and I just want to sleep. Good night, Natsu." He ended the conversation by closing his door.

Natsu then looked at the bento. "Hmm I guess I will just have to eat it then." He then went back to his room, and heat up the food even though it's already midnight.

##

The next evening, Juvia was waiting in front of Gray's apartment. As usual, Natsu was the one who saw Juvia first. Juvia waved at Natsu and she smiled broadly. "Natsu-san, thank you for yesterday!"

Natsu grinned, "My pleasure, Juv!" He then suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, here is the container from yesterday. Gray gave it to me before he left for work. He said your meal was superb!"

Juvia's eyes widened with delight and stunned surprise. "He really loves it? He'd never finished my meal so far. I am glad that he finished it this time!"

Guilt churned his stomach. If only Juvia knew he was the one who's finishing her meal instead of the man that she idolized with her whole heart…

"Oh yeah, he loves it. Anyway Juvia, I don't think he'll be home until midnight. He's having tight deadline for his projects recently."

Her eyes looked disappointed, but she still chatted cheerily with Natsu. "Juvia's rather disappointed. She hasn't seen him for the last few days, but Juvia is glad to see you again, Natsu-san. Natsu-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Hum?"  
"Here," said Juvia as she handed him another homemade meal.

"Can you please give it to Gray-sama? Gray-sama has been working hard and Juvia will also work hard," she said with a bright smile.

Natsu smiled back at her, "Sure. I'll give him the meal."

But it was all just empty promises.

##

Since then, Juvia always came every morning and evening to deliver her homemade meal. Instead of waiting in front of Gray's apartment, she stopped by Natsu's apartment first and passed him the meal for Gray.

Natsu knew her schedule well such as what time she would drop off the food. But this time it was different.

She came on Saturday afternoon, unannounced.

Natsu was panicking when he saw through camera his guest on Saturday afternoon. He was still eating Juvia's homemade meal that she dropped off last night. He just came back from a karaoke party with co-workers, and he felt so bloated after drinking too much. Hence, he decided to just eat it the next day for lunch.

He frantically hid the meal in the fridge before he opened the door.

"Natsu-san," Juvia said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Juvia," he gulped as he suddenly felt intense feeling of guilt about lying to her face the whole time.

His gaze lowered to the grocery bad on her arms.

"D— Did you just do your grocery?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Natsu-san, is it alright if Juvia cooks in your place?"

Natsu shook his head and scratched the back of his head, "No, but Gray flied to Crocus this morning and he won't be back until next Monday."

"It's not for Gray-sama. It's for our lunch," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Natsu looked genuinely confused.

"Natsu-san, Juvia knows that it is Natsu san who always eats Juvia's meal."

His face reddened for he didn't know if he's embarrassed for lying or feeling so stupid for being caught. But he knew he was at fault and he had to apologize. He averted his gaze from her. "I am sorry, Juvia."

"Don't apologize. Juvia has just realized it after the second time Juvia's container came back empty."

As if he felt her eyes, he did suddenly look down at her, only to catch her looking at him. "Because Gray-sama has never finished Juvia's meal. So Juvia knew it was Natsu-san who ate Juvia's meal so far."

Her blue eyes were so warm, and her gaze was so penetrating. He just couldn't take his eyes off her— he was just so drown in her eyes. So breathtaking.

"Thank you Natsu-san for eating Juvia's meal every day."

He drew in his breath. "So you know I eat your meal and you still bring me the meal every day?"

She grinned. "Juvia is waiting for Natsu-san to confess. But Natsu-san never did, so Juvia decided to stop by today and asked if Natsu-san is willing to eat with Juvia."

"Wait— you're asking me out now?"

Juvia looked away and her face was blushing with his direct question.

"Yeah," admitted Juvia, and her blush deepening to the point where her face just couldn't get any redder.

"No!" he suddenly raised his voice, and Juvia's eyes widened and embarrassment stained her cheeks.

"Silly Juvia, she should've known that Natsu is only being nice to her—"

"I mean," he cut her off before he continued, "I should be the one who ask you out. Will you eat lunch with me, Juvia?"

Her large eyes were suddenly lighted up with the greatest happiness and surprise. "Juvia's pleasure, Natsu-san!"

Natsu grinned at her answer. Who had ever thought his neighbor's loss was his gain?

##

a/n: Could've written better, but too lazy to do so. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
